


Creatures :: Michael Clifford

by tribxlclifford



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 06:31:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2458301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tribxlclifford/pseuds/tribxlclifford
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Some creatures just cannot help but stand out from all the rest."<br/>© tribxlxlifford 2014</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. bir

**Author's Note:**

> okay hi guys. this book legit might be shit but i promised my english teacher that i would start writing everyday. lets do this shiz.

_**MELODY COOPER** _

_**I**_ t was one of those days. The kind when you just have no clue what you want to do with your life anymore. And that's what happened to me on the day off November 4th, 2014. I started the day of horribly. Waking up late for group therapy was something I'd not hope happened.

Why am I in therapy, you may ask ?

Well, ever since I was 15, I have been having 'Night terrors'. I will not get into to the story now.

\--

So the seven, eight, or nine of us sat down down in group therapy. Our leader, Jason, had us talk about ourselves. I hated this.

"I'm Melody Cooper. I'm 17, and I'm live with night terrors and depression, I'm okay today. I guess." I said when it got around to my turn and watched a boy that I have been making awkward eye contact with for the past 5 minutes, Calum, I think his name was. He suffered suicidal thoughts and actions. And he ws tired today... I know what that means. He's a nice kid.

"Now," Jason said. "we're going to do something different today. Find a partner, please." As soon as he said that, Calum and I made eye contact. I guess that means we're going to be partners. I stood up and made my way over to him, sitting in the chair next to him.

"Hi, Calum."

"Melody, hey."

We sat next to eachother and awaited for Jason to give us directions.

"Okay, now with your partners, I want you guys to actually create a poem together. Mix y'alls feeling into one. It'll be fun."

So Calum and I got to know eachother a little more.

He was 18, had one sister, and she was his only friend.

"Well you have me, now. I'm here for you Calum." I said and rubbed his shoulder, he flinched. I can tell he's not used to physical affection. I apologized immediately.

"It's okay," he said, I smiled. "now let's do this poem." And so we worked.

\--

We finished about 13 mintues later, and I must say, it was pretty good.

_; and it's hard_

_i stay here,_

_crying, screaming_

_and bleeding._

_but, you do_

_not_

_hear me._

_(c.h & m.c)_

"We make a good team." Calum smiled and we high fived.

"Yeah, we do." I smiled back.

Soon group therapy was over.

I never saw Calum again.


	2. iki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay guys this chapter i think i'll make her meet michael or something idk.

_**MELODY COOPER** _

Calum Thomas Hood died on November 7th, 2014. **((omfg i am so sorry you guys dont kill me))**

He was said to be found in his bedroom, laying next to an empty bottle of pills.

I don't know why, but I cried for hours. I actually felt like I had a real friend and he killed himself.

Why am I even here? I'm done.

\--

Waking up in an unfamiliar room isn't exactly what I bargained for. But, that's what happened.

"Hello, Ms. Cooper. Welcome to Sydney Mental Institute. Do you know why you are here ?" A nurse walked in, holding a clipboard. What happened ?

"A-all I remember was someone I knew died and then the rest I don't remember." I replied and he wrote something on his clipboard.

"Well it seems, Ms. Cooper, you attempted suicide to be with what your parents suspected as your lover. Calum Hood, was his name." The nurse smiled softly and looked into my eyes.

"He-he wasn't my lover. He was my only friend." I said, a single tear rolling down my eye.

"Well, your parents left all your things here for you. It's at the foot of the bed. Get changed and come out. A nurse will be waiting for you outside the door." The nurse left and I stood up and gained balance. After a good 30 seconds, I walked to the foot of the bed, where a pink suitcase was. I pulled out a black wool sweater and a pair of leggings. I easily slid the over-sized clothes onto my slim torso, pulled the tights on, and slid into a sea-foam colored TOMS. I walked out of the room and another guy nurse smiled at me.

"Ms. Cooper, we will be taking you to the gym. You can either sit down, or socialize." The nurse quietly said and began walking holding my arm in his grip. We got to the gym and almost immediately I noticed a boy with fiery red hair.

Everybody turned around as soon as the large doors slammed closed.

Two girls walked up to me and I immediately tried to walk back but the nurse gave me a little push to them.

"Hi, I'm Gillian and this is Maddie. We can show you around, if you want ?" The one with skin almost the same color as Calums said and took my hand, the girl next to her that looked almost exactly like a mini Ariana Grande **((no joke my friend Maddie looks like a mini Ariana))** smiled.

We walked around for about 5 minutes, saying hi to random people, until we stopped at a group of three boys.

"Hi guys! This is Melody. She's new here today." Maddie smiled and pushed me a bit to them.

"Hi, I'm Luke Hemmings. Nice to meet you, Mel." The tall skinny blonde boy said.

"Hey Melly, I'm Ashton Irwin. And I'm a cool person." Curly said. He's kind of cute.

I turned to the boy with the fiery red hair, and all he did was stare me up and down.

"Sorry, this is Michael Clifford, he doesn't talk much." Luke said and I gave Michael a simple smile. Maybe that's all it took. He just gave a simple wave. Good enough.

\--

Later in therapy, the doctor gave each of us a notebook.

We had to name our notebook, decorate it, and write how we felt today in it.

I named my notebook Calum. It's what I felt was right. I cut out some pictures (with some retarded child scissors) of skateboards and Leonardo DiCaprio and pasted them on it. Once in was done, I opened it and began writing.

_November 8th, 2014_

_Calum,_

_I miss you. I probably had a worse reaction than I should've._

_We'd only know eachother for about a week._

_But in that week, I felt like I actually had a friend. But you left me. Why? Why, Calum?_

_You knew from the first day we met I was there for you._

_But I miss you so much. With every god damned fiber of my being._

_I just broke when you left, Calum. Did you know I attempted suicide just to be with you ?_

_But, I met a boy, Calum. He's gorgeous. He has fiery red hair (he's not a ginger, it was dyed) and dreamy eyes. His name is Michael Clifford. But the bad thing is, he doesn't talk at all._

_I wanna get him out of his shell._

_I think he could help me be complete. I love you, Calum._

_Save me a seat in Heaven next to you and Kurt Cobain._

_Rock on,_

_Melody Cooper._

When I was finished writing, I closed my notebook and waited.

But as soon as I started to look around, I spotted Michael staring at me.

I didn't dare look away.

It occurred to me why they call it eye contact **((oops had to))**

We made eye contact until our doctor told us we were free to go to our rooms.

I left the class room in a hurry and immediatly found Maddie.

"Maddie, hi." I breathed and walked up to her.

"Hi, Mel. Wanna go to my room with me? We get an hour and a half of free time." Maddie smiled and walked with me to her room.

"So, Maddie. I'll tell you why I'm here if you tell me why you're here." I said and sat down on her bed.

"O-Okay. I'm here because a doctor said I'm Schizophrenic. My parents were always worried because ever since I was younger I had a 'imaginary' friends named Connor. But, he's real. I swear it. I-I love him." Maddie said. I hugged her and rubbed her back.

"My reason sounds very shitty compared to yours. I met a boy at group therapy about a week ago **((who else now has the song in their heads?))** and right away I knew I actually had a friend. But, yesterday," A tear rolled down my cheek. "he commited suicide. So I attempted so I would be with my only friend forever." I said and Maddie held me closer.

"It's okay, Mel. I'm your friend, so is Gillian. We're here for you." Maddie said and took my hand, drawing an infinity sign with her finger.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"Lights out!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh my writing is shit okay DJM


	3. üç

_**MELODY COOPER** _

_November 15th, 2014_

_Calum,_

_It's been a week. I've been here a whole fucking week._

_It's been a rollarcoaster. They let me go to your funeral on Saturday, I came back even more messed up._

_I say this is every entry, but I miss you so much._

_I've been trying to get Michael to come out of his shell, but it just isn't working. What do I do?_

_Also, I've become really good friends withe Gillian and Maddie. They're really great._

_But, you're still my favorite._

_Well Calum, I'll talk to you tomorrow. I have to find Michael and try talking to him again._

_I love you so so so much._

_Rock on,_

_Melody Cooper._

I closed my notebook and put it on the nightstand next to my bed. I'm the newest, so I got a room to myself. I like it, but it gets a little lonely sometimes.

I was about to pull out the only book my parents sent with me (Looking For Alaska by John Green), when a knock on my door surprised me.

"Come in!" I shouted.

Gillian came shuffling in and sat on my bed.

"Okay, so I bet you're wondering why I'm here. Plus, I can also tell you why Michael, Luke and Ashton are here. If you wanted to know. You know, give you a run-down on our group." Gillian smiled. I nodded. I did kind of want to know.

"So, you know that youtuber, Connor Franta?" I nodded. "Well I'm here because of him. I went to vidcon and he was there, and I like burst through the barrier thing and tried to kidnap him. They threw me here because they say I'm a psycho. I didn't mean any harm. But I'm not. None of us are." Gillian said. Wow, Connor Franta? Really?

"Okay, so why are the others here?" I asked. The curiosity getting the better of me.

"Luke is here because when he was 17, he would get so paranoid that once he tried to kill his brother because he thought he was part of a cult. No joke. Ashton is here because he self harms and attempted suicide, they almost weren't able to revive him. He tried to hang himself, he was hanging there, almost unconscious, but him mother walked in on the right time I guess." Gillian took a breath. "Micheal's is the worst. Brace yourself."

"He can't be that bad." I smiled.

"That's what you think. Okay, Michael has- remember this kid is like messed up- he has Bipolar disorder, PTSD, he's bulimic, anorexic, and insomnia. And the actual reason he's here is because he was at a party and he took some LSD and straight up went to a hospital and told the clerk, and I quote, 'I wanna kill myself, I'm unhappy.', looked the lady up and down and then said, 'But first I think I'll fuck you and then kill you too.' " Gillian cracked a smile at the end.

"Oh," I frowned. Although the end was funny, someone so beautiful has some of the worst monsters.

"I forgot to mention he's like borderline mute." Gillian breathed out.

"Gillian, can I ask a question ?" I looked he in the eye.

"Yeah, yeah. Go ahead." Gillian's smile fell when she noticed my mood change.

"Is it possible to fall in love with someone in a week ? I mean like, develop a crush? I don't know, it's stupid." I said and put my face in a pillow.

"No, no, no. It's possible. Who do you like ?"

"I can't say." I sat up and turned my face away.

"Yes you can. I can keep a secret. I promise." Gillian tried again. "I maybe, kinda, sort of, think I like Michael. I don't know though. I'm almost positive he hates me or something. All he does is like stare at me." I said and just wanted to crawl in a turtle shell and die.

"Aw! You and Michael are now my OTP! I totally ship Melhael!" She screeched. How the fuck did she come up with that so quickly?

"You are such a fangirl," I laughed. "I just wish I could talk to him." I sighed. It was true. I really did wish I could actually talk to Michael.

"Then what you need to do, is talk to one of the only people he talks to. Luke or Ashton. Now I know Ashton is in one- on- one therapy currently. So, talk to Luke. He's in room 203. Go, go, go." Gillian said and pushed me out of my own room.

I walked down the corridor and stopped at **203**. I hesitated before knocking, feeling uneasy.

But finally I gained enough courage and knocked. I heard a bed creak and Luke opened the door, shirtless. Hot damn.

"H-hi, Luke. Can I talk to you for a sec ?" I asked. He nodded and opened his door wider, letting me in.

"What can I do for you?" Luke smiled.

"Um, can I tell you something, but promise you won't tell anyone." I whispered, sitting next to him on his bed.

"Yeah, of course."

"Um, this is really weird. But I maybe, sort of, have a thing for Michael." I said with my eyes closed. I heard a gasp, but it wasn't from Luke.

I opened my eyes and looked to where I heard the gasp. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck.

Michael and Ashton were both standing at the door, Ashton with wide-eyes and a dropped jaw. Michael, on the other hand was just staring at me.

I choked on a breath and walked right out of the room, down the hall, and straight in my room.

I sat on the bed and basically felt the need to slap myself. Michael heard me. He knows now. I can never be near him anymore.

I layed down on my bed and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

_"Melody, I am in love with you." Michael said and fluttered his eyes closed. I smiled and caressed his cheek._

_"I'm in love with you, too, Michael." This was it. He was leaning in._

_All of a sudden, everything faded and turned into something I remember quite well._

_A house was on fire, my house. But, this time I feel it's different._

_"Mel! Mel, help me!" I hear someone shout. I run into the house and under a lot of wood was a wounded Michael._

_"Michael! Why are you here ?" I screamed and tried to lift the wood off of his body, it was too heavy._

_"Help me! Please, Mel." Michael said. I tried and tried and tried to lift the wood, but it wasn't lifting._

_Michael kept screaming and crying, trying to get the thing off of him._

_Soon, Michael started coughing until finally, he gave in, closing his eyes, not another word leaving his mouth._

_"Michael!!!" The dream faded._ I was being shaken up by a nurse.

"Wake up, Melody, it's okay. Wake up." I opened my eyes and just started crying.

**It was only a nightmare. A _fucking nightmare._**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lame chapter but whatever


End file.
